


dance in the graveyard

by justtothesea



Category: Bandom, Black Parade (Album), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Day of the Dead, Doodles, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The veil between worlds is thin tonight, Party Poison.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance in the graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ghost of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491702) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://josiemus-prime.tumblr.com/post/125995675205/the-veil-between-worlds-is-thin-tonight-party)


End file.
